Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
MFPs have evolved to be sophisticated business machines requiring an on board computer, referred to as a controller. A controller monitors device operation, controls operations of document processing engines which govern printing, faxing, scanning, emailing, storing or networking operations.
Given the expense in obtaining and maintain MFPs, two or more devices are frequently shared or monitored by users via a data network. Many document processing operations may require a fee. All operations are associated with costs. All document operations require operational time of a device that can be expensive. MFPs further possesses a finite lifetime with regular device maintenance costs. All device operations require consumption electric power. While some operations, like faxing, emailing or scanning, do have costs associated with them, they are relatively small as compared to printing. Printing operations require mechanical interactions that place wear and tear on paper drive mechanisms. Printing operations also require consumption media, such as paper, and deposition components, such as ink or toner. Color printing can be even more expensive as it requires formation of colors by consumption of multiple colors of toner or ink.
For the reasons noted above, many MFPs are subject to a use charge. Operations such as scanning, emailing or faxing may be offered at low or no cost. The more expensive printing or copying may be subject to a fee, such as per-page fee. Color printing or copying may be subject to a higher charge. Costs may be assessed to a particular person or group. Also, quotas may also be set. Accurate tracking of device usage is therefore desirable, not only for cost purposes, but also to track device usage or maintenance needs.
In office environments, it is important to maintain accurate information, not only for MFP related information, but also for information such as inventory levels, medical information or financial information. Certain information, such as medical records or financial information, can be highly confidential and subject to access control or tracking.